worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 30
|rname = Tenkōsei |etitle = Transfer Student |volume = 5 |chapter = 30 |pages = 24 |rdate = October 1, 2017 |previous = Chapter 29 |next = Chapter 31 }} Chapter 30 is titled "Transfer Student". Summary In the school infirmary, Shota is sitting on the side of the bed while Akira, Natsu, and Shunka are sleeping. Later in the chemistry lab, Chifuyu is creating a chemical for Shota to drink so he could fall in love with her. Suddenly, Shota shows up and asks her what she was experimenting wth, freaking Chifuyu out. Chifuyu is angry with Shota for asking for permission to walk in but he says he heard someone and unconsciously walked in. After being thoughtful of Shota's injuries being healed, she tells Shota that Karen knew she could treat him and calls her a dumb broad. She then remembers that the shared room is available and asks to share it wih him. However, Shota laughs it off but then asks Chifuyu what the people see in him. The latter responds with his face, surprising Shota. She questions Shota if he became a weirdo for having sex with girls less intelligent than her as he laughs. She wonders if she is not good enough but then shouts that her chest will get bigger based on her lineage. As she cries, Shota is smiling and then kisses Chifuyu on her forehead for giving him confidence. Chifuyu then becomes excited and even asks to mate with Shota but wants to wait until she gets older. Chifuyu is unsatified with this so she exclaims she is more mature than the others and would use her older sister's growth acceleration machine but by the he falls in loge with her, it would be too late for him to apologize. Later, as Shota is walking to his dorm room, Karen is outside his room and stops him to tell him about Yuzu. She informs him that due to family circumstances, Yuzu is no loner in Keimon City, shocking Shota. Shota expresses him unsatisfaction with it but Karen says it already happened. As he clenches his fist, he demands Karen to give her back but the latter says she is gone for a year or two. In anger, Shota presses Karen against the wall and recalls being told the woman he loves would always be by his side. However, Karen cheerfully says he will see her again someday. After walking back, Shota realizes he is a caged bird even though he wants her back now. As he walks into his room, he is asked by Karen about who he wants for the night and suggests Shunka. However, Shota wants to sleep alone. In school the next day, as he walks into class, Shota thinks to himself that he loved Yuzu and wonders what happened to her. As he sits in his seat, the girl sitting next to Shota says good morning to him. Karen, who is sitting behind Shota, informs him that she is on Shota Duty and even reminds him of the kissing. Moments later, Shota kisses the girl as other girls watched. The kissing pleases Karen. During class, Shota thinks that all of the other girls are cute. He then asks Karen something about nighttime. At night, Shota is mating with the girl on Shota Duty in Shota's dorm room. In class the next day, Shota says he think the school is messing him up little by little and the inside of his body is not the only thing that has changed. Suddenly, Karen is introducing a new transfer student and it is Shion Hoshino, shocking Shota. After class on the roof, Shota is thinking about the time of getting bullied by the Takamatsu Group on the room when Shion and her friends show up. One of Shion's friends asks if she wants to go someone else but Shion denies, saying nothing wrong is happening and she wants to eat there. Shion and her friends continue to eat their food as the Takamatsu Group bullies Shota. In the present, Shion appears on the roof and greets Shota. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akira Todo *Shunka Hiiragi *Natsu Ichijo *Shota Doi *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Karen Kamiya *Hakuro *Koyuki *Shion Hoshino *Takamatsu (flashback) *Erika (flashback) Trivia *Chapter 30 was originally titled "Change" but was changed in the volume version. Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5